The Moon Lady and the Master Archer
by disneychic13
Summary: I saw him walk over to me on the pathway of stars. I am Amy Rose, the Moon Lady. He is Shadow, the Master Archer, guardian of the sun. He was also my husband. We may be married but that was arranged. Besides, what would he want with someone as plain as me? Shadamy. Based on the Moon Lady play in The Joy Luck Club by Amy Tan, which I do not own. Rated M for later chapters.


(A/N): So this one-shot is based off of the Moon Lady play in _The Joy Luck Club_ by Amy Tan. I've tweaked this story from the original play in the book because the play in the book had a pretty morbid end. So here's the story using Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

* * *

_If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog, do you think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfictions?_

* * *

A pink hedgehog with bright green eyes wearing a pure snow white dress and ballet flats sat on the full moon, combing through her rose quills. This hedgehog's name, of course, was Amy Rose and she was the Moon Lady. Her fate was to live on the moon while her husband, the Master Archer, was supposed to live on the sun. The Master Archer's name, ironically, was Shadow. Amy and Shadow passed by each other every day and night, never seeing each other except on the night of the mid-autumn moon.

That fateful night of the mid-autumn moon, Amy saw the silhouette of a man appear on the moon. She looked over and saw her husband, Shadow, clothed in a golden yellow shirt, black pants, and golden yellow shoes. This is her first time seeing Shadow, so she takes the opportunity to look him over. Amy sees a black hedgehog with crimson streaks running through upturned quills with bright crimson eyes. Shadow looked over at Amy and gave her a small smile.

All of a sudden, nine other suns started to grow larger and larger. Shadow's eyes widened in horror and he took out nine magic arrows and loaded his bow. With each strike, a false sun exploded into several shining stars. Then, a fairy flew down toward Shadow. The fairy was the Queen Mother of the Western Skies. She was a white bat with dark black wings and crystal blue eyes and her name was Rouge. Rouge opened up a box and pulled out a glowing ball, not another sun, but a magic peach, the peach of everlasting life. She told Shadow that he would have to fast for one year to prove that he is patient enough to live forever. Shadow eyed the peach and looked over at Amy, who was watching the scene intently. Shadow took the peach and placed it into a pouch on his belt.

Shadow looked back at Rouge.

"Queen Mother, might you be able to do something for me?" he asked.

Rouge smiled sincerely.

"Why, of course. What is it?"

"Can you find a way for me to be able to go over to the Moon Lady and speak with her?"

Rouge glanced over at Amy and smiled. Rouge then started to make a pathway of the newly created stars, connecting the sun and the moon. Shadow walked on the path over to Amy. Amy stood from her sitting position and looked up at Shadow.

"Hello." Shadow said.

"Hello." Amy quietly replied.

"Do you know who I am?" Shadow asked

"Of course," Amy replied. "You are the Master Archer, guardian of the sun. You are also my husband."

"Yes, and the Queen Mother gave me this magic peach that will make me live forever and I want to share it with you."

Amy looked up at Shadow in surprise.

"But you've only just met me. Why would you want to share such extraordinary magic with someone as plain as me?"

"You are anything but plain, Rose," Shadow said. "I've loved you ever since I first saw you."

Amy blushed a bright red at Shadow's words.

"The only stipulation is that we must fast for a year so we can prove that we can live forever."

Amy nodded.

"Shadow, it's time to go." Rouge said as the bridge of stars connecting the sun and moon started to fade.

"I will be back this time next year." Shadow whispered in Amy's ear.

Shadow leaned down, gave Amy a kiss on the cheek, and crossed the bridge. As the bridge faded into obscurity, the sun disappeared as well with Shadow standing tall and strong. Amy sighed as she was left alone again.

"By this time next year, the moon will be new, not full," Amy said, turning around to see the darker side of the moon. "And that means, so will I."

Amy braced herself and stepped onto the dark side of the moon and became shadowed in the darkness.


End file.
